You Still Have All Of Me
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: There's just too much that time cannot erase An all too familiar face appears at a show Blaine is singing at, reminding him exactly why the lyrics mean so much. Mentions of Klaine. Song used: My Immortal by Evanescence. Possible WIP.


**Hello everyone! I've been gone for awhile *hides* but I've been writing so hopefully I can continue, maybe even start a WIP? Anywho, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I'm on FANfiction, it's obviously not mine. Hmph. **

**Oh, by the way, bold and italicized is song lyrics from My Immortal by Evanescence (as is the title). **

* * *

Blaine stared into the harsh spotlight as music began playing on the stage around him. It seemed to cast a light on all of his broken memories, illuminating them for everyone in the crowd to see. He took a deep breath before singing the first line to the song, which had been rehearsed very little before that night.

_**I'm so tired of being here...**_

* * *

Kurt took one last glance around the apartment that looked too empty. It lacked all of his precious belongings, packed away into suitcases in his brother's car waiting downstairs. Surprisingly, there were no tears clouding his vision as he'd thought there would be. He was extremely calm for someone who packed up and was leaving out of nowhere. As soon as a call had come in from Hummel Tires & Lube expressing how much Burt missed his son, Kurt's homesickness took over and he found himself leaving New York, his dreams, his future... his unknowing boyfriend.

Blaine returned from work that night expecting his boyfriend to be waiting for him, as usual. He was tired after a long day, so he didn't notice the missing items. He walked past their bedroom with the half empty closet, into the living room. On the coffee table was a note in Kurt's handwriting. He smiled, thinking he had found a love letter left for him, possibly explaining the other man's absence. Reading through, however, he found his eyes widening, his jaw dropping, and everything going silent. The words on the page burned themselves into his brain, drawing tears from golden eyes.

_I'm sorry, I had to leave. I will always love you. -K_

* * *

The audience clapped and whistled as Blaine continued into the second verse. He tried- mostly successfully- to keep his emotions from completely taking over his face. His connection to the lyrics was clearly evident, but he could do without crying on stage.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**_

* * *

Nothing was the same for the next few weeks. Blaine couldn't understand how time and life continued on. Didn't the smiling people realize he was dying inside? Didn't the sun notice that it was too bright, too cheerful? Did the couples around the city have to look so in love? Didn't the universe understand that his life was just a ghosting of what had been existing before?

Everyday, he waited to hear from the man who left him. Days passed into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Half a year went whizzing by in a flash. Nothing arrived; no news, no location, no hint of remembering that a curly haired man sat staring at a wall every night with tears streaming waiting for his love to come home. He was living (barely), so far away from what had made New York home, and he really needed Kurt back.

* * *

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. **_

Bright camera flashes went off in every direction.

_**This pain is just too real.**_

Tears finally escaped and the tempo picked up just slightly.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase!**_

The singer realized how true the last line sung was, as he caught the eyes of an all too familiar face in the back. Everything he tried to move on from rushed back full speed.

Kissing. Crying. Promising. Lying. Loving. Mourning. Laughing. Smiling. Feeling so complete for once. Being ripped apart just as quickly. Left behind. Reacquainted through the crowds, with no words said.

As the song finished, he tore his eyes away from the pair piercing through him and smiled as realistically as was possible. He waved, bowed, and rushed backstage, where he finally let himself fall apart away from the prying eyes of the man he let himself believe he would never see again.

_**...You still have all of me.**_

* * *

**So, review? Let me know if I should continue or not! **

**xoxo, Val x3 **


End file.
